Out of the Ordinary
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: Shawn has a daughter living in Cranberry PA. She doesn't know who her real father is. Her mother did, but her mother is dead. Her parents died in a plane crash heading to Miami to watch her brother Doug. What happens when she meets her real fahter?On Hold
1. Chapter 1

Out of the Ordinary

DXDXDXDXDXDX

I don't own any one, but the girl by the name of Dorothy Oakley, Susan Oakley, Roger Oakley, and Danni Doring.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter One

There was a loud pound on my door. I rolled out of bed falling to the floor in a powerful thump. "Ow..." I mumbled as I got up off of the floor. I looked at my clock that was on my night stand. The alarm didn't even go off.

"Dorothy get up out of bed!" yelled my mother.

I grabbed my clothes. I went to the bathroom and washed up quickly. I changed into my school clothes. I grabbed onto my high heeled boots and put them on quickly. I got my backpack out of my room and was well on my way to the car that I owned. I got into it and began to drive to school once I stopped at my friend's house.

The 17-year-old Danni Doring jumped into the passenger's seat. "Hey DJ."

"Hey Danni."

"You ready for your last few months of school?"

I looked at her and began to drive towards the school. "Ya know I am not really sure right now. I mean so much is going on in these past few months."

"You are 17-years-old and graduating high school this year."

"I know that."

"So... are you happy that DX are going to reunite. I mean Triple H comes back tonight."

"Yeah I am happy about that. I am just not happy about being in school that's all."

"I know..."

I pulled into the school parking lot. "Alright I will meet you after school alright?"

'Alright."

We went our own ways. I was off to my English class. I listened to Mr. Pickna talk about how important our senior projects were when his phone began to ring. My older brother Doug had a soccer match in Miami Florida for some sort of tournament.

"Yes... yes she is here. Do you want me to send her down to your office? Yes ma'am I understand." said Mr. Pickna hanging up the phone. He turned towards the class and came up to me. "Miss Oakley the principal would like to see you."

I slowly got up and left the room. I walked to the office. I wondered what the principal wanted with me. I went into the principal's office. "You wanted to see me Miss Jenkins."

"Yes I did. Miss Oakley have a seat please."

I sat down slowly.

"Miss Oakley. We are calling someone to come and get you."

"Oh why?"

"Miss Oakley your parents were on their way to Miami to go and see your brother Doug be in a soccer match."

"That is right."

"Well I am sorry to say that they didn't make it."

"What do you mean?"

"They aren't alive. The police is calling a man that your mother put on your contact paper just in case that your parents died. Your real father."

"Who is my father?"

"I do not know. All I know is that he lives in Texas."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn's phone began to ring. "Rebecca can you get that."

Rebecca went to the phone. "Hello?"

"Is there a Mister Shawn Michaels there?" asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"One moment please." She put the phone up against the chest. "Shawn answer the phone!"

Shawn picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Michaels?"

"Yes this is he."

"Mr. Michaels. Miss Susan Beach died this morning."

"What?"

"Her daughter. You're daughter is still alive. She is at Cranberry High school right now. We would like to know if you want to come and get her at the airport."

"Of course I would."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Michaels."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Shawn hung up the phone. He ran a hand through his hair. The phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hey Shawn." said the voice of his best friend.

"Oh hey Hunter."

"Shawn what is wrong?"

"My daughter is coming."

"The one that lives with Susan?"

"Yeah. Susan died this morning. Dorothy is coming tomorrow."

"Is that your daughter's name."

"Yeah."

"So how old is she now?"

"She is going to be 18 I think... She graduates this year. I feel bad for taking her out of the school."

"Well she will be graduating...She will be better off with you and Rebecca Shawn."

"I know."

"So she is catching her flight tomorrow."

"Yeah she is. She will be here in the afternoon."

"Alright. Do I get to meet her?"

"Yeah Hunter. If she wants she can also come on the road with us. It all depends on what she wants to do."

"I guess so."

"Well Hunter I got to go and tell my wife about Dorothy coming."

"Alright. I will talk to you later man."

"Bye."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I took a deep breath and went back to class. I was more worried about what was going on. I mean what was my older brother Doug going to do? He was just 21-years-old and had no where to go except for my dad's sister. My real father was somewhere in Texas. I wasn't really sure where he was at in fact didn't know who he was. I went to my history class that I had with Danni. I sat down in silence.

Danni tapped me on my shoulder.

I turned around.

"What is wrong?"

"Can you come to my house?"

"Sure."

"I need you to help me pack my things up."

"Why are you going some where."

"Yes. I am moving to Texas."

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you on the way home."

"Alright."

I looked down at my desk and began to write something down. Even if it was history class I loved it and all I just wish there was something more that I could learn about. I wasn't wanting things to turn out like they were going to be all bad for me. I wondered about my real father. The one that I hardly knew. My mother certainly did know about my real father but she wouldn't have told me who it was. I was going to have to do some major research about my real father. The bell rang for class to end. I walked to lunch with Danni. We got lunch and slowly began to eat. Until the high school slut who slept with my ex-boyfriend came up to us.

"Oh if it isn't Miss American Bad ass Bitch." sneered Rikki.

"Shut up."

"Oh really. Why should I? Are you going to hit me with a super kick?"

"It is sweet chin music." I sneered.

Rikki walked away.

"I swear DJ that girl gets on your nerves every damn time. She shouldn't even be going to this school."

"I know. Sleeping with the whole soccer team and foot ball team. Man I just don't get it."

"Do you want to skip the rest of the day?"

"I don't see why not. I mean it would be easier if we did. I mean I got a lot of packing to do."

"Well at least they can let you out."

"Of course they have to. You know that as well as I do. This isn't an easy thing."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter one I hope you enjoyed it. What will happen when Shawn calls his daughter? Will he have a current photo of her? Will she like the fact that her father is a wrestler. Will she keep in touch with her older brother Doug? Will she stay in touch with her friend Danni? Will she like her new home?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DXDXDXDXDXDX

I headed down the hall with Danni. We were on our way to the office to see Miss Jenkins to see if we could get out of school so I could begin to pack things up. We went inside.

Miss Jenkins looked up at us. "Yes girls what can I do for you?"

"Can Danni and I get out early please?" I asked.

"Of course you can. I mean you need to pack your stuff up."

"Thank you Miss Jenkins."

The two of us went out to my car after I returned my books. We were now on our way to my house. We made it to my house. We slowly went inside.

"So what do you need to pack?"

"I have no idea..."

A man came up to me. "Miss Oakley. I wanted to give you this paper on my way out it is your father's profile. Your mother would want you to read it and learn about your father."

"Thank you sir."

The man left me and my friend alone.

I looked down at the folder that was given to me. I wish I knew what it was.

"Well open it and read it DJ."

"Alright lets sit down before I read it."

We sat down on the couch.

I slowly opened it. I began to read the paper. Which it read.

-Profile-

Michael Shawn Hickenbottom

Age: 41

From: San Antonio Texas.

Michael Shawn Hickenbottom has a wife named Rebecca, and two children one boy and one girl. Cameron six years old and Cheyenne three years old.

-end-

"My father has a wife and two kids."

"Oh... what are their names... your siblings any way?"

"Cameron and Cheyenne."

"Awe."

I began to read it some more.

-Profile-

He teaches wrestling.

He has taught:

Matt Bentley

Lance Cade

Bryan Danielson

Shawn Hernandez

Brian Kendrick

Paul London

Veronica Stevens

Tyson Tomko

-End-

"He sounds like he is a trainer."

"Really?"

I looked at my friend and nodded my head. "Yes."

-Profile-

Michael Shawn Hickenbottom is better known in the ring as The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels.

-End-

I dropped the papers to the ground. "Oh my god..."

"What?"

"Danni... my dad is Shawn..."

"Shawn? You mean Shawn Michaels?"

"Yes."

Danni took the profile away from me. She began to read it. "Your dad is Shawn Michaels. Wow. This is awesome. I wish I could meet him."

I let out a nervous laugh. I didn't want her to really meet my dad until I got to meet him. I wanted to get to know him better and wondered why my mother took me away from my dad. I didn't like it one bit.

"Alright lets get your things packed DJ."

We walked up to my room.

Everything became so clear to me. I knew that my best friend Danni would never see me again. I didn't want her to worry about me and all of that. I never knew what things would be like in San Antonio Texas. I did want to know one thing though. Why my father never really contacted me for seventeen years.

"Wow.. There is a lot of clothes to pack. I forgot that you owned a lot of WWE and WWF gear."

"Yeah..."

"Well lets get this stuff packed."

"Alright."

We began to go through the many many WWE and WWF shirts I had. Which I had over 200 different kinds of WWE and WWF shirts. We began to put them into suitcases.

"I wonder what your dad is going to think when he sees all of these clothes."

"I don't want to know." which tell you the truth I really didn't want to know what he would think or say when I arrived with all of these shirts that I hardly wore. I mostly wore the DX tops since I liked DX a lot. I knew that Hunter would be shocked to find out that his best friend has a 17-year-old daughter without him knowing. I knew that I could be wrong as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn took a deep breath. "Come on Rebecca we got to get that guest bedroom ready."

"Why don't you have Hunter help you out?" asked Rebecca.

"Well what did you do with that profile?"

"It is sitting on the table."

Shawn got up and got the profile of his daughter. He opened it.

-Profile-

Dorothy Jean Oakley

Age: 17 ½

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Blue

From: Cranberry Pennsylvania

She is a high school senior about to graduate with the class of 2007. She is in the top ten and is very smart for her age. She is a wrestling fan.

Her Favorite wrestlers are...

Jeff Hardy

John Cena

Maria

Mickie James

Ric Flair

Rowdy Roddy Piper

Shawn Michaels

Stone Cold Steve Austin

Triple H

Ashley

Batista

Brian Kendrick

Chris Benoit

Matt Hardy

Paul London

Rey Mysterio

Undertaker

Bobby Lashley

CM Punk

Shannon Moore

Chris Harris

Gail Kim

Maverick Matt

Petey Williams

Raven

Rhino

Sting

-End-

"I think I will have Hunter help me with the guest bedroom."

"Well he is sitting in the kitchen waiting for you."

Shawn went out to the kitchen seeing his friend drinking coffee. "Hey Hunter."

"Oh hey Shawn are you going to get the guest bedroom ready for your daughter?"

"Yeah... but Hunter I was wondering if you..."

"Help sure man. I am here for you and you know that, but I thought your wife was going to help you with that."

"Well the thing is I read my daughters profile and well... She likes wrestling."

"Oh that is why you came to me."

"Well she has a lot of favorite wrestlers."

"She does?"

"Yes. She likes D-Generation X and the Hardy Brothers. So we got to give her something to look forward to when she gets here."

"Then lets get to work Shawn."

The two of them went up the stairs.

Rebecca sighed. She took her phone and began to dial a number.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

My phone began to ring and I walked over to it. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Is this Dorothy?" asked a female voice.

"Yes this is she who is this?"

"This is Shawn's wife Rebecca your step mother."

"Oh yeah what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you could tell me what you looked like."

"I could give you my myspace name."

"You have a myspace account?"

"Yes..."

"Alright. What is the name?"

"DJ. That is all."

"Oh alright. I will look for it to get a current photo of you."

"Thank you. Are you the one that is picking me up?"

"No dear. Your father is. But he is busy right now getting your room ready for you."

"Oh he must've read my profile then."

"Yes."

"Alright..."

"Well dear I should go. I can't wait to meet you."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up my phone. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Who was that?" asked Danni.

"That was my dad's wife."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"What did she want."

"She wanted to know what I looked like when dad came to get me."

"Oh wow. You gave her your myspace account name."

"Yeah."

"Wow... someday I want to meet your dad."

"I am not sure when you can."

"What about this summer?"

"I am not sure yet Danni I mean I hardly know the man. He has never called to ask me how I was and all of that."

"Well just have fun while you are there. And please try to talk to me on myspace."

"I will."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 2. Please review to tell me to go on or just stop. Like it or hate it please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That night Danni decided to spend the night at my house. We were up almost all night talking about what was going to happen.

"Prom isn't going to be the same without you."

"I know... I got to go to San Antonio's Prom."

"It might be the same night as my prom."

"I know. This is so weird. The two of us talking about Prom and it is months away."

"Yeah... but face it we won't see each other."

"I will ask my dad to see if you can stay with us for a week or two..."

"That sounds wonderful."

"I know wouldn't it."

"Do you think you will like your dad?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't I mean he is part of the WWE."

"Yeah. But will you like him to be your father."

"I don't know. Any one would kill to have a dad like I do."

"Well... it all that matters is that you are going to be happy living there?"

"Of course I will."

"Alright. That is good. What are you going to do with your car?"

"Have no idea. You can have it all you have to do is bring me to the airport with everything that I own."

"Alright. Thank you."

I looked at my watch. "Oh my word. We must get to bed. I got to catch my flight."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca logged into Myspace. She looked for Dorothy's profile. She finally found it. "Oh my god she looks so much like Shawn."

Shawn came down the stairs. He saw his wife on myspace. "Honey what is going on?"

"Shawn... this is the photo of your daughter."

Shawn looked over his wife's shoulders. He saw a girl with Light Brown hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in black with a spike collar on. She also had a cross necklace on as well. She was gothic and he knew right away he had to help her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up at nine am and knew that it was time to go. I woke up my friend Danni. "Danni it is time to wake up."

Danni woke up. She yawned and looked at me. "Are you ready to go already?"

"My flight is in an hour and a half. Hello."

"Oh yeah. Well let's get ready to go."

We changed our clothes quickly and were on our way to the airport.

I got out of my car and looked at my friend. "Well this is goodbye."

We hugged.

"Goodbye DJ."

"See you on the flip side."

I got onto my first plane and was on my way to San Antonio Texas. I took a deep breath not knowing what my father was going to think about me. I was wearing a cross that I bought from the net years ago and it was his. I was in all black. I knew that my father might not support me for being a goth. I didn't know what he was going to say when he saw me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn got his things together. "Come on Hunter. Is her room ready?"

"Yes it is Shawn."

"Thank you now I got to go and meet my daughter." said Shawn leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked into the airport. I bit my lip as I kept an eye out for my father. My stuff close to me. I held my breath when I saw my dad come into the airport.

Shawn walked up to me. "Are you Dorothy?" he asked looking at me.

I nodded my head. "Yes it's me dad."

"Lets get you home."

We went to his house. I watched in awe as we pulled into the driveway. We got out stuff out of the car and went inside.

Rebecca came up to us. "Dorothy?"

I nodded my head.

"You looks a lot like Shawn."

I looked down at my feet.

"Would you like something to drink?"

I looked up at Rebecca. "Green tea."

"Just green tea?"

"Yes."

Rebecca left me with my father.

I looked at my dad. "Why did you leave momma and me?"

"What?"

"Why did you leave my mother?"

"Your mother left your father to travel with the WWE a long while ago. That's where I met her. We began to date and that and well we had you. Then she left with you and told your father that you were his child. I never really talked to your mother since she did that to me."

"Dad... why didn't you call?"

"Your mother didn't want me to have anything to do with you and she didn't want me to talk to you."

"Oh.."

Rebecca came back to the room with a glass of ice cold green tea. "Here you go." she said handing it to me.

"Thank you." I said taking the drink.

"So tell us about yourself."

"What is there for me to tell. Tend to one that you guys know everything about me."

"Dear just tell us about yourself."

"I am Dorothy Oakley I am 17 years old and graduating high school this year. I was voted for the best tennis player and the best body in the high school year book... I am a wrestling fan. I was supposed to be on the prom court."

"Oh... honey we didn't mean to take you away."

"My older brother has the house. He can't take care of me. He is in college all of the time. Of course I am just his half-sister."

"Dear..."

"May I go to my room?"

Hunter came down the stairs. "Is she here?"

"Yeah Hunter she is here."

I looked over and saw Hunter. My eyes went wide. "Dad? Is that Triple H?"

"Yes honey this is my friend Hunter."

"Hi. You must be Dorothy."

"DJ." I corrected.

"Oh nice to meet you DJ."

"You too Hunter."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Shawn looked at me. "Are you going to like it here?"

I nodded my head. "Yes dad." The words dad made me feel much more happier. Even if I was a goth I was happier and knew it deep down inside. I smile for the first time in a long while since my mother's husband died. He was the person that raised me more than Shawn ever could.

"Do you want something?" asked Rebecca looking at me.

"No thank you." I said softly. I looked down at the ground. "Could I go to my room?" I asked softly.

"Yes of course." Said Shawn looking at me.

I gathered my things up and went up the stairs balancing everything that I owned.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn looked at Hunter. "I think I should go out and buy her a car."

"What do you mean? She doesn't know how to drive does she?" asked Rebecca.

"When I read her profile she is old enough to drive."

"Maybe I could go and ask her." said Hunter.

"Why would you want to ask her that?" Asked Rebecca.

"Rebecca she can drive." said Shawn.

"Well... I guess I don't have to ask now do I?" asked Hunter.

"No Hunter. Everything will be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked around my room in awe no one absolutely no one knew that I liked wrestling unless I showed them what I had. I had no idea how my father found out about me liking wrestling, but it sure was awesome. I looked at my things and got them out of the bag quicky. I knew that the items were rather important to me and knew that my father wouldn't be happy if I continued to dress as a goth.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn and Hunter went to the auto dealer and went in the same car. They got out of the car.

"Alright Hunter we are looking for a nice car for her."

"Alright sounds good to me Shawn."

They began to hunt for a car for her.

Shawn found the perfect car for her. "What about this?"

"A mustang convertible nice."

The dealer came up to them. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I wanted to buy this car here."

"Sir are you sure?"

"Yes. It is for my daughter."

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen."

"Are you sure you want to buy this car for her?"

"Yes."

"That costs a lot of money sir."

Shawn pulled out a wad of cash and paid the exact amount for the car. "There you go."

"Sir..."

"Just give me the keys."

The person gave him the keys.

"I will meet you at home Hunter."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I put my things in the places where I thought would have been good for anything. I put a picture of my mother on the table next to my new bed. I put the books that I owned on the shelves in the room. I picked up all of my dvds which there were many of and put them there. I got my television out as well as my tape player and my dvd player. I pulled out my stereo that I owned at my old house. My phone began to ring. I quickly got a hold of it. "Hello."

"DJ how are you?"

"Hey Danni."

"How is everything going on in San Antonio?"

"Actually good."

"Awesome."

"So how is everything at home?"

"I guess ok. Nothing is the same with out you. I mean that bitch Rikki annoying me."

"Oh... I see."

"So is San Antonio everything you dreamed of?"

"I am not sure yet. I mean that everything that is going on around me I am not sure what I am going to think of this place."

"Well... I will talk to you later alright. I got some homework to do."

"Alright. I will talk to you in a few hours."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Love ya girlfriend."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up my cell phone and a small smile came to my lips.

Someone knocked on my door.

I went to my door and opened it. There stood my dad. "Yeah dad?"

"I got something waiting for you outside. Come on."

The two of us ran down the stairs. We went outside.

My eyes went wide as I saw that mustang convertible sitting there in the driveway.

Dad handed me the keys. "It is yours."

"What?"

"That is what I mean it is yours."

I hugged him. "Thank you so much dad."

"You are welcome honey."

I smiled at him. "Can I take it for a spin?"

"You sure can. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Of course I would."

"Alright then let's go."

The two of us got into the car.

I started it up.

Hunter came over. "Hey can I come for the ride too?"

I looked up at him. "Well of course you can Hunter. Hurry it up."

Hunter got into the car. He looked at me. "Alright. Where are we off to?"

I just laughed the truth was I hardly had a clue of where I was going. I just drove around the best I could.

"So honey do you like it here so far?" asked my dad.

I looked at him. I nodded my head. For sure I liked it here now, but how was I going to like it when I started High School? I pulled into the drive way.

We all got out of the car.

"You are a good driver." said my dad.

I smiled. "Thank you."

The three of us went inside.

Dad looked at me. "Are you ready to start school tomorrow?"

I looked at him and nodded my head. The truth was, was I really ready to start high school in San Antonio Texas?

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
